Will You Ever Love
by Mastertamari
Summary: Sasuke's the hottest guy at Konoha, he is also known as the heart breaker. Sasuke has never fell in love nor does he believe in it, that is until he meets the new girl. I know Sucky summary. Oh- and Yuna's one of my OC/RPC, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Chapter 1: New Girl

Tamari:Yay My first story!.

Yuna:Yeah!.

Sasuke:...

Tamari:Sasuke-kun why aren't you talking.

Sasuke :Because i have nothing to say to you baka(1).

Tamari:YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO Me.

Sasuke:Why the fuck not.

Tamari:Because i made this story and i can make Yuna-chan go out with anybody.

Sasuke:...

Yuna:0_0.

Tamari:(evil smirk)...

Sasuke:..(death glare)...you wouldn't.

Tamari:Would i (evil smirk).

Yuna:Can you too stop fighting please .

Sasuke:Anything for you Yuna-chan (smirk).

Yuna:0_0 you know what... i liked it when you too were fighting.

Sasuke:(Grabs Yuna and takes her to Tamari's bedroom).

Tamari:WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY ROOM(bangs on door).

Tamari:(Hears moaning from other side). YOU TOO BETER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOUR DOING.

Yuna:(Inside tamari's bedroom). sa...sasu-Ahhhhh..Sasuke..don't...ever stop.

Sasuke:Yuna...your so tight-ahh.

Tamari:(Outside tamari bedroom).OMFG.

Tamari:Ok i'll get you too back later(couges).anyway (smiles).let the story begin.

Tamari:Oh and i dont own any of the naruto characters.

* * *

It was quiet in the car neither had anything to say nor did they want to talk.

Shizune sighed and looked at the young girl beside her."Look Yuna-san i know that this is sudden and all."She said looking back at the road ahead of her."But look at the bright side you get to meet new friends eat new food and our new house is huge."Shizune said smileing.

Yuna justed rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window.

'What's so great about moving.'Yuna thought.

They had just moved from San Francisco to Japan. Something bad happened at Yuna's old school. So Shizune thought it would be good that they move back to Japan. Yuna and Shizune use to live in Japan until Yuna's mother and sister's was murdered when she was 7. Yuna's Father left when she was 5 and died a year ago. Now Yuna's 16 and moving back to Japan.

"Have you called Tsunade-san yet." Yuna asked Breaking the silents.

Shizune Nodded. "Yeah i called her earlyer this morning." Shizune said not taking her eyes off the road.

Tsunade is one of Shizune old friends. Shizune use to work for Tsunade when they lived there. Tsunade is the princepal of the new school Yuna's going to. And Tsunade gave Shizune a job as a nurse at the school. Yuna was young back then but she can still remember how she looked because she use to come over their house all the time. Tsunade knew both Yuna's mom and dad so she came over to talk to them.

Yuna sighed and closed her eyes then allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

3 hours later.

Shizune slowly pulled into the driveway of their new house. She turn the car off and unfasten her seat belt. She turned to wake Yuna up.

"Yuna-san Yuna-san wake up were here." Shizune smiled when she saw Yuna yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it." Yuna asked still half asleep.

"6:45 pm. come on lets yet something to eat then you can go back to sleep" Shizune opened the door and stepped out the car closeing the door behide her.

Dried up blood red eyes open looking around the front yard.

"Shizune-sensei is all are things here." Yuna Said looking up at the woman as she got out the car.

"Hai(2) now lets go inside." Shizune said looking at Yuna.

Yuna smiled and nodded."Okay im starving." Yuna said giggleing.

Shizune giggled and then walked to the door with Yuna behide her.

She unlocked and opened the front door stepping inside the house.(A/N more like a mansion.)

The house was big it had a nice big kitchen that opened up to the big living room and dining room. The walls were a creamy peach with picture here and there.

Shizune and Yuna made there way to the kitchen. Yuna sat at the table watching Shizune move around like she lived there for years. Shizune went to one of the cabinets open it and pulled out two bento box's.

Yuna smiled at her mother like figure."Whats inside." Yuna asked taking the box from Shizune.

Shizune took a seat at the table."Gohan(3). nori(4). pork and beef."Shizune said opening the box.

' Beef...pork.'Yuna Thought. that was all she had to say before Yuna open the box throwing the top somewhere then grabbed her chopsticks and ate like she never did before.

Shizune shook her head watching Yuna eat like that."Yuna slow down the foods not going anywhere." Shizune said taking a bite of her own food.

Yuna stoped eating and looked up at the woman."I know that Shizune-sensei but i haven't ate in 2 days."Yuna said eating again this time a little slower.

it was true they haven't ate in 2 days with the moving and all. But that still doesn't mean Yuna can eat like a piece of meat been throwed in a pack of wolve's.

After they finished eatting they watched a few movies. It was now 9:27 pm. Yuna got up from the tan couch then told Shizune that she's going to take a bath before she goes to bed.

She made her way up the stairs walking down the hallway to her bedroom. She reach for the door knob and slowly turns it open.

She stepped inside a big dark purple room with black rose's designs on the walls. She walked over to one of the doors in the room and opened it.

She stepped in a very large lavender bathroom with a shower that looked like it could fit 4 people. And a bathtub the can fit 3 people.

She walked over to the tub and turned the water on warm. Yuna removed her clothes then stepped inside the nice warmed tub.

She sighed and relaxed closeing her eyes.

'This is just what i need.' Yuna thought reaching over and grabbing some lavender shampoo and conditioner. She washed her hair a few times before going under water to get it out her hair.

She stayed there a good 3 minutes then came up gasping for air.

She rubbed the water from her eyes then washed her body a few times and went back to relaxing.

After 17 minutes of peace Yuna got out of the tub grabbed a white towel. It was short and it bearly coverd her private part let alone her breasts.(DD if you know what i mean.)

She walked in her bedroom in only a towel. Yuna went to her dresser open the first drawer. She pulled out a black tank top with a big dark purple scall on the front with white outlines. Then she open the last drawer and pulled out matching pants but with mini scall's on it. She put some underwear and a bra on before shipping on the shirt and pants.

After she got dressed she walked over to her bed pulled the covers back then layed down.

She was about to close her eyes. But a knock on the door stopped her from doing so.

"come in." Yuna said looking at the door as it open.

Shizune stepped inside Yuna's room and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. "Yuna." She started looking at the girl laying in the bed."I just want you to know that with everything going on i'm always going to be there for you aishiteru.(5)." Shizune said smileing.

Yuna smiled and whisper's "Domo.(6).aishiteru okaa-san(7) ." Shizune gave Yuna a little kiss on her fore head then got up and made her way to the door.

"Oyasuminasai.(8). Yuna." Shizune said giving one last look at the girl.

"Oyasuminasai." Yuna said smileing as Shizune closed the door behide herself.

Yuna closed her eyes.

'I wonder how school is going to be.' Were Yuna's last thought's before she fall asleep.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-. Yuna slammed her hand down on the very loud and annoying alarm. She whispered something about damn clock's and how annoying they are.(Someone's not a mornning person.).

Yuna sat up in her bed and looked at her was 5:50. She had 40 minutes to get to school.

With a sigh Yuna got up from bed and walked over to her bay window. Which had black curtains covering it.

She hissed at the bright light coming into the dark room.(what is she a vampire).

Yuna went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After 10 minutes Yuna came out in only(can you guess.).a small light blue towel.

She walked into her closet and pulled out her school uniform. She looked at it before walking over to get some underwear and a bra.

Yuna put her underwear and bra on then put on the white buttoned up shirt on. She kept three buttons undone giving off a little look of her breasts.

She then put the black skirt that reached her mid thighs.

Then she grabbed the blue tie that went with it all. And tied it up around her neck.

She sat down on her bed and put her sock's that was a few inches below her knees on. then she put her black school snoe's on.

She then brushed her long light purple her in too up ponytails on both side of her head. it reached her lower back.(It reach's her butt when her hair is out.).

Yuna got up and grabbed her black dark purple and white book bag then she left her room closeing the door behide her.

Yuna walked down stair's. She stoped in her tacks then smiled when she saw Shizune wearing a white tank top and a black skirt that reached her knees. And a lab coat to go with it.

"Ohayo.(9)."Yuna said walking over to the fridge.

"Huh ohayo Yuna."Shizune said eating a toaster strudel.

Yuna laughed and pulled out a toaster strudel for herself.'Is she a nurse or going out for a doctor roll.'Yuna thought as she put the toaster strudel in the toaster.

a few minutes later and the toaster strudel was done. Yuna grabbed the strudel then went to sit at the table with Shizune.

"Yuna hurry up and eat we got 25 minute to get to school." Shizune said getting up.

Yuna rolled her eyes.'Yeah yeah i hear ya i don't know why your rushing me school's like a 10 minute drive and a 15 minute walk.' Yuna thought eatting her toaster strudel.

After she was finished she got up from the table and walked over to the sink. She put the plate in it then washed her hands.

"Yuna are you ready."Shizune yelled from the front door.

"Hai."Was all Yuna said before grabbing her book bag and rushed over to Shizune.

Shizune and Yuna walked over to Shizune's car. Yuna walked over to the passenger side opened the door then she sat down throwing her book bag in the back of the car. Shizune open the driver's side door sat down then buckled up her seat belt before turning to Yuna.

"You ready."Shizune said with hope in her eyes.

"You bet." Yuna said smileing with fire in her eyes.(and thats not because there red.).

'Look out konoha high here come's Yuna Inoue.' Yuna thought as they drove off to konoha high school.

* * *

(In the class room).

"Sasuke-Teme(10) guess what."Said a blonde haired boy running over to a boy with raven colored hair.

The raven haired boy sighed then opened his eyes to look at his very loud best friend.

"What is it Dobe(11)."Sasuke said in a cold manner.

The blonde boy glared at him."Don't call me that Teme."He shouted loud enough for the whole class room to hear it.

Sasuke justed rolled his eyes watching his friend go way off subject.

"Anyway."The blonde boy started."Did you hear were getting a new girl."He said with a big grin on his face.

Sasuke just stared at him like he's the dumbest guy on the planet.

"Does it look like i care that were getting a new girl."He said coldly.

"Hai."Naruto answered just to get him mad.

Sasuke's left eyebrow started twitching."well i don't aho.(12)."Sasuke said in a pissed off tone.

Naruto was about to say something until someone spoked before him.

"Yeah dude sorry to say but most likely this girl going to be a fangirl."Said a boy with short brown hair with red triangle's on his cheeks.

Then came another voice.

"This is all to troublesome."Said another boy with brown hair. But his was longger and tied in a porytail.

"What isn't troublesome to you shikamaru."Naruto asked.

"Nap's."He answered in a bored tone then yawned.

"Yeah that's the only thing you like."Kiba said just grinning.

Shikamaru justed shrugged then tired to get some sleep in peace.

"Beside's i already have enough stupid ugly fangirl's."Sasuke said in a coldly manner.

Naruto being the idiot he is wouldn't let it go."Teme how do you know if she's stupid and ugly if you haven't even met the girl for all you know she might not even be a fangirl."Naruto shouted.

Sasuke glared at him before saying."Oh i don't know Naruto maybe because every another girl in this got damn school is one."Sasuke said a little loud.

"HA that's where your wrong Hinata Rikku Lulu Tenten and Temari aren't fangirl's."Naruto said with a big grin.

"Yeah but remember they use to be and it took them like a year to get over it."Sasuke said smirking when Naruto frowned.

Naruto pouted then sat down in his chair mumbling something about rich bastard's.

Then out of nowhere a very annoying voice spoked.

"Yeah we don't need any more girl's getting there hope's up right Sasuke-kun."Said a girl with short bubble gum pink hair.

Sasuke tired his best to block the voice out but then she spoked again.

"aww don't like that."She said walking over to his desk. Then she leaned into it giving off a view of her breasts.(That she wished she had.)."You know you want to go out with me. my parent's are out of town you can come over if you want."She said with a wink.

Sasuke frowned at her.'Keep dreaming slut.'Sasuke thought. Sakura has been called a slut eveny sense she slepted with Sai at a party earlyer this year. She said that it was dark and that she was drunk and he said that he was Sasuke. When everybody knows that they had sex right in the living room where the party was going on and that they didn't even have those kind of drink's there.

"I'll go out with you Sakura-chan."Naruto said with hope in his eyes.

Sakura glared at him before hitting him over the head and saying."I don't want to go out with you i want Sasuke-kun."She yelled mad that he would even suggest that.

Sasuke shooked his head watching the two acting like idiot's.'Why do i hung out with him again.'Sasuke asked himself.

Just then Naruto and Sakura stoped fighting.

"Hey Sakura-chan where's Ino-chan."Naruto asked noticing that Ino wasn't in the class room.

Sakura shrugged and said."I don't know."Then went to sit down in her own chair.'And i dont care more Sasuke-kun for me.'Sakura thought giggleing scaring some of the student's in the class.

* * *

(Back with Yuna).

Shizune and Yuna just arrived at the school. After they walked inside Shizune Turned to Yuna.

"Do you want me to walk you to class."Shizune said.

Yuna raised an eyebrow then said."How will it look like if i got walked to class by someone who look's like they can be my mommy."Yuna said in a playful tone.

"Alright alright."Shizune said larghing."But promise me that you'll make some friends." Shizune said.

Yuna nodded and Shizune sighed before kissing Yuna's fore head and saying a quick goodbye rushing down a hallway.

After Shizune was gone Yuna reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

History: Kakashi,H.

Math: Asuma,S.

English: Anko,M.

Chemistry: Orochimaru.

Lunch.

French: Ibiki,M.

Art: Kurenai,Y.

Break Time.

PE: Guy,M.

'Ok sound's easy.'Yuna thought as she folded the paper up and put it back in her bag.

'First i need to find kakashi's class.'Yuna nodded to herself.

She walked around for about 15 minute and before she knew it she was lost. 'I knew i shouldn't have made that left...wait or was it right DAMN IT I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LOST STUPID SCHO-.'Yuna thought's was forgotted when she bumped into someone.

"Itai!(13.)."Yuna said as she hit the ground.

'Itai that hunt.'Yuna thought rubbing her sore bottom.

"Gomen.(14.).i wasn't watching where i was going."Yuna said getting up.

"It's ok."The girl said getting off the ground.

Now that she standing up Yuna can see her more. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and pale blue eyes.

"Hey."The Girl started."Your the new girl right."She Said smileing.

"Hai i'm Yuna Inoue."Yuna said smileing back.

"Cool i can tell where going to be best friends."The girl said.

Yuna blinked a few time before asking."Whys that."

"Because your names Yuna Inoue and minds Ino Yamanaka you know y i...i y."Ino said grinning.

Yuna just realise that there names do have y and i in it.

"So Yuney-chan what classes do you have."Ino asked as they started to walk.

"Oh."Was all Yuna said before she unzipped her bag then handed Ino a piece of paper.

"hey."Ino said after she finished going over it.

"We have all the same classes."Ino said jumpping in joy.

"Really that's great Ino-san."Yuna said happy that she gets to stay with her new friend.

"Come on Yuney-chan the class room is this way."Ino said running down a hall.

"Hey wait up."Yuna yelled then ran after her.

When Yuna and Ino reach a door that had the words Kakashi Hatake on it.

"I'll introduce you to my friend."Ino said smileing.

Yuna Smiled and nodded. Ino opened the door then stepped inside with Yuna right behide her.

When everybody heard the door open they stoped what they were doing and looked at the door.

As Yuna Stepped into the class room the only thoughts running through the boys mind was'DAMN SHES HOT.'(And yes Sasuke thought that too.).

Sasuke's not one to really notice beauty. He knew that he was hot and all but he didn't care. he's not blind he saw that some of the girl's going after him was hot but with them throwing themself's at him and all just turned him off. But when that girl stepped through the door he was amazed.

She was beautiful. She was pale with long light purple hair that was tied up in two ponytail's. She had a very nice body and perfected size breasts. But what realy pulled Sasuke in was her eyes. They were a weird dried up blood red color. Sasuke only seen eyes that color was when he was watching a movie with wolves in it. She was truely beautiful.

Yuna looked at the big desk at the front of the class and noticed that the teacher wasn't there.'That's weird wheres the teacher were like 10 minutes late.'Yuna thought still looking around. When she didn't see him anywhere she decided to asked Ino."Hmmm Ino-san wheres the teacher."Yuna said looking back at Ino.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him he's always late and make's up stupid stories."Ino said grinning.

"Anyway come met my friends."Ino said as she walked over to some people.

"This right here is Hinata she's shy." Ino said walking over to a girl with long midnight blue hair and cream eyes with a hint of lavender in it.

"h-hello."Hinata said smileing.

"those over there is Rikku and Lulu Rikku's great but Lulu's a little mean."Ino Said pointing over to two girls. one had red/brown hair that was in a ponytail with braids and light brown eyes. The other girl had short orange hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Hey nice to meet you."Rikku said grinning.

"What she said."Lulu said in a bored tone.

"Thats Tenten and thats temari."Ino pointed to a girl with brown hair that was in two buns. She had brown eyes too. Then Ino pointed to a girl with blonde hair that was in four ponytails. With dark green eyes.

"Cool another person to join are gang."Tenten asked chatting with Temari.

"I agree she looks like she's up to it."Temari said.

"Oh and that right there is bill board brow."Ino said pointing to Sakura.

"What was that Ino-pig."Sakura yelled getting up from her chair.

"You heard me fore head."Ino yelled right back. Then her and Sakura started fighting .

"Oook lets leave them alone for a little while ok i'll show you anyone else."Rikku said walking over to a group of boys.

"This is Neji hes Hinata's Cousin."Rikku said stopping at a boy who had the same colored eyes as Hinata. But he had long brown tied down it a ponytail. "it is a pleasure to meet you."He said taking Yuna's hand and giving it a small kiss. Yuna blushed a little then said.

"the pleasure's all mind."Rikku then pulled Yuna away from Neji and walked over to a boy with red hair and the word ai.(15.) tattooed on the side of his head."Ok this is Garra hes Temari's little brother."Rikku said getting a glare from the boy.

"Hi."Was all he said.

"thats kiba and shikamaru over there."Rikku pointed to them.

"Yeah thats me and this is Akamaru."Kiba said lifting up a small white dog.

"Troublesome."Shikamaru said yawning.

"Thats Sai and thats Lee."Rikku said then whispered in Yuna ear."be careful Sai's a pervert."

Yuna nodded and then smiled at them.

"It is nice to meet you youthful friend."Lee said giving Yuna the good guy pose. He had black short hair that was in some weird hair style. And he had black thick eyebrows.

"Your breasts are very big for most girls your age."Sai said fake smileing. He had black hair and black eyes and pale skin. And was freaking Yuna out.

"Sai leave her alone."Rikku said pulling Yuna away before she got raped.

She then stop in front of two boys."And this is Naruto and Sasuke."Rikku said.

"Hey i'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it."Naruto said grinning. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Yuna Inoue."Yuna said smileing.

Sasuke ."Hn". then close his eyes.

Yuna frowned at the way he was acting.'What a bastard.' Yuna Thought.

"Don't worry about him he does that to everybody."Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

Just then the door open and in stepped a man who looked liked hes in his late twenties. He had grey hair and a mask that covered half of his face.

"Sorry i'm late everybody a black cat cross my path so i had to take the long way." He said then ruffled his hair with his hand.

"LIAR." Shouted most of the class room.

Kakashi then open his eyes and spotted Yuna."Hey your Yuna Inoue right." He said walking over to his desk.

"Hai."Yuna said wondering how he knew her name.

"You can go sit next to Ino."Kakashi said pulling out a orange book.

Yuna walked over to where Ino was sitting and took the seat next to her.

"Oh and welcome to konoha." He said smileing.

"Domo."Yuna said thinking that this school might not be all that bad.

* * *

Tamari:...

Sasuke:...

Yuna:On come on Tamari i said i was sorry already.

Tamari:I know and i forgive you but someone still haven't apologize yet.

Yuna:Sasuke-kun say your sorry.

Sasuke:I have nothing to apologize for.(Smirk.).

Yuna:Say your sorry now or no sex for a mouth.

Sasuke:...

Tamari:(Smirk.).

Yuna:...

Sasuke:...sorry..

Tamari:Ok i accept your apology sense your begging and all.(Smirk.)

Sasuke:(Glares.).you wish bitch.

Tamari:(Glares.).What did you call me emo boy.

Sasuke:Are you hard of hearing now i said B.I.T.C.H bitch and i'm not emo.

(Tamari and Sasuke starts fighting.)

Yuna:Anyway heres what those words in japanese mean.

(1.). Idiot.

(2.). Yes.

(3.). Rich.

(4.). Dried seaweed.

(5.). I love you.

(6.). Thanks.

(7.). Mom.

(8.). Good night.

(9.). Good morning.

(10.). Bastard.

(11.). Dead last.

(12.). Dumbass.

(13.). Ow.

(14.). Sorry.

(15.). Love.

Yuna:Don't forget to R&R bye.

(Sasuke and Tamari still fighting in the back ground.).

Yuna:(whispers.).why me.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Foes

Chapter 2: Friends and foes

Tamari:Alright chapter 2.

Sasuke:...

Yuna:So Tamari whats going to happen in this chapter.

Tamari:Well you get some friends and some foes you know enemies.

Yuna:What why do i get enemies.

Tamari:Because your the new hottest girl in school.

Yuna:What does that have to do with anything.

Tamari:Girls are going to be jealous of you.

Yuna:Ohhh.

Sasuke:Hn as long as they dont touch or say anything to my hime(1).im fine.

Yuna:(Blush).

Tamari:Aww thats sweet for a total bastard.

Sasuke:Hn whatever.

Yuna:Lets just start the sto-.

Sakura:Sasuke-kun i'm here for you my love.

Tamari and Sasuke:WTF HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE.

Yuna:Sakura get over it he loves me not you slut.

Sakura:YOU WANT SOME INOUE.

Yuna:Ewww no i dont swing that way and even if i did i would never go for you.

Sakura:I MEAN DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT AHO.

Yuna:BRING IT HARUNO.

Sasuke:I SWORE TO KAMI(2). IF YOU PUT ONE FINGER ON YUNA I'LL KILL YOU SAKURA AND IT WILL NOT BE QUICK AND PAINLESS.

Sakura:But Sasu-.

Sasuke:I DONT LOVE YOU I LOVE YUNA WHAT WELL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT.

Sakura:Ok Sasuke-kun i'll leave you alone (leaves).

Tamari:Remember i dont own every of the Naruto characters. i only own Rikku Lulu and Yuna.

Sasuke:What.

Tamari:Fine Sasuke owns Yuna...anyways heres chapter 2.

* * *

(Yuna's P.O.V.).

Class was great we didn't even have to do anything. All we did was have fun and let mr Hatake read his porn. Which was a little weird and creepy but who cares.

But not all the classes were great.

Mr Morino and Mrs Mitarashi are very strict teachers. I mean one boy said that he forgot have french book then him and mr Morino stepped out of the class room for a few minutes and all you can hear is a boy screaming that he was sorry.

But mrs Mitarashi isn't that better. some kid in class asked can he use the bathroom then mrs Mitarashi pulled out a knife and placed it a his neck and said "Do you want to say that again.". The boy looked like he just pissed himself.

And we have this creepy teacher name Orochimaru and he looks like his a child Molester i mean he has this werid snake thing going on eww.

Oh and mr Sarutobi and mrs Yuhi aren't that bad they dont really yell at you or not let you do anything there just normal teachers.

I still have one more class before schools over i wonder how that teacher going to be.

Anyway enough about teachers lets talk about my friends. At lunch i got to know everybody a little better. Sai's a real perv but hes great at drawing.

Kiba he likes pulling prunks and he loves animals. Shikamaru lazy but smart as crap. Neji's cool he likes to think that destiny and fate is why everything happens. Garra's quite but cool i guess. Lee's nice and sweet. Naruto great hes nice not that smart but nice he has this crazy obsession with raman i really souldn't be talking i'm obsessed with meat anyway his cute funny and just awesome. And theres Sasuke Uchiha hes a complete bastard everytime someone trys to talk to him he hns and whatever's them and acts like hes so fucking cool.

But i have to admit...hes HOT i mean with that hair in that style that looks like a duck butt and his eyes their black and they just pull you in and his body omg his body looks like a fucking god for kami's sunk. Anyway enough with the boys lets talk about the girls.

Rikku is great shes nice funny smart and can talk for hours. Lulu cool too shes quite like Garra and she can be mean sometimes. Tenten and Temari are cool if you want to spread a rumor there your girls. Hinata is shy but shes so nice and sweet that you dont even care. Ino's is my new best friend shes great. And Sakura's a total bitch i hate her shes mean to everyone but Sasuke and she talks about him all the time how there going to get married and have kids and that there going to have sex everyday way to much info.

But besides that Konoha is great. oh i beter get to class.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.).

Yuna and the girls made there way over to the girls locker room.

Yuna went over to her locker and pulled out a white T shirt with dark blue shorts.

'Is this are gym outfit.'Yuna thought as she begin to undress.

The shirt was tight and short it showed off her flat stomach. And the shorts were very short and tight. The whole outfit showed off her body figure.

After she was done dressing she left the locker room and went to sit down next to Ino and the others.

"Damn Yuna you look hot."Kiba said and grinned when Yuna blushed.

"Thanks."Yuna said cursing herself for blushing.

"Yeah Yuna-chan you look nice."Naruto said blushing.

"Th-thanks Naruto-kun."Yuna said 'Why are you stuttering your starting to sound like Hinata.'Yuna inner thoughts yelled at her.

'i know shut up i dont need you telling me that.'Yuna said (or thought).Back.

"Helllo my youthful students as some of you konw my name is Might Guy."Guy yelled.

"Guy-sensei."Lee said with tears in his eyes.

"Lee."Guy said crying also.

Then they ran into each others arms hugging like crazy.

Yuna blinked a few times.'Oook thats not weird at all.'Yuna thought.

Naruto noticed the way Yuna was looking at them and desided to feel her in.

"They do that all the time. At first it was a little weird watching them acted like that but you'll get use to it After a while." Naruto said smileing at Yuna a smile that said."Trust me.".

"Ok but are they rela-."

"Related no but they do look alike dont they."Naruto interrupted her.

Yuna nodded her head 'it's going to be along hour.'Yuna thought.

* * *

Yuna and the gang were heading towards the exit then Ino turned to Yuna and said.

"Hey Yuney-chan were all going to the movies tonight want to come."Ino said hopeing she say yes.

Yuna was about to say no thanks untiled Kiba desided to join in.

"Yeah Yuna if you say no i'm going out with Sakura."Kiba said with a look that said "PLEASE OH PLEASE DONT SAY NO AND LET ME GO OUT WITH HER.".

Yuna sighed and said."Fine i'll go."

After Ino told Yuna what time and place they are meeting at Yuna headed to Shizune car. She knew Shizune was waiting for her.

As Yuna approach the car she saw Kakashi and Shizune talking and Shizune was..blushing.

Yuna stoped in frort of the car and cleared her throat to let them know she was there.

Shizune jumped and turned to Yuna a little surprise."Oh Yu-Yuna-san when did you get h-here."Shizune said hopeing she didn't hear their conversation.

"Justed now why."Yuna said raising an eyebrow as Kakashi left smileing.

"No re-reason so did you make every friends."Shizune asked getting into the car.

"alot of friends oh and i'm going to the movies with them tonight you know the one at the mall."Yuna said as they drove home.

"Ok and how was the rest of the day."Shizune said.

Yuna told Shizune everything that happened and how everyone was.

"Hmm intresting hmm."Shizune said looking like she was thinking about something.

"What is."Yuna said looking at her.

"That you have a crush on Sasuke."Shizune said smileing.

"WHAT i..i dont like him why in hell would i like Sasuke have you heard a word i said."Yuna said blushing bright red.

"Yes i have but remember you said that he has a body of a god."Shizune said.

"Y-yeah i said he has a nice body but hes still a total bastard and i like him as a friend."Yuna said trying to convince herself more then Shizune.

"And be-besides were total opposites."Yuna said a little sad.

"Well you know what they say. Opposites attract."Shizune said.

"Yeah that and i only meet him today."Yuna said looking at Shizune.

"You never know it might be love at first sight."Shizune said keeping her eyes on the road.

Yuna looked out the window.'Love at first sight huh...hn sounds like something you read in a story book.'Yuna thought.

'But still i can't shake this feeling for him.'Yuna closed her eyes.

'WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING I DON'T LIKE HIM I DO NOT LIKE SASUKE UCHIHA.'Yuna said shakeing her head.

After Yuna and Shizune got home Yuna went up to her room to get some rest before she leaves.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Be- Yuna slammed her hand down on the alarm clock.

'Maybe i should buy one of those alarm clocks that you can put your ipon into'Yuna thought as she got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom.

After 10 minutes Yuna came out and walked over to her closet.

She put on some underwear and bra on. Then she put on a white T shirt with a grey wolf on the frort. And then she put on some light grey jeans and a dark purple belt. then she put on her black and dark purple hooded jacket. And last she put on her black boots.

She kept the hood down. She brushed her hair down then grabbed her wallet and cell phone then exited her room.

"Bye Shizune see ya later."Yuna said heading for the front door.

"Bye Yuna remember be back by midnight."Shizune yelled from the kitchen.

After about 19 minutes Yuna was at the mall she was about to looked for everyone until she heard someone calling her name.

She turned around to see everybody there. She walked over to the group.

"Wow Yuna you look HOT."Kiba said looking her up and down.

"Thanks."Yuna said

Sasuke "Hn" then walked off.

They all walked after him.

In there group was Tenten Lee Neji and Rikku in the frort. Then there was Temari Shikamaru Garra and Lulu then Kiba Hinata Sai and Sakura in the middle. And then Ino and Naruto. And in the back was Sasuke and Yuna.

"You look nice."Sasuke came out of nowhere and said to Yuna.

"W-what."Yuna said making sure she heard right.

Sasuke sighed and said "I said you look nice Yuna.".

"T-thanks."Yuna said blushing. She was kind of happy that they were in the back so no one can hear them.

But Sakura heard each word and was not happy about it.

'How dare she try to take away my Sasuke-kun.'Sakura thought getting angey.

"Sasuke-kun don't you think i look pretty."Sakura said turning around. She was wearing a very slutty pink dress and whore boots.

"No."Sasuke said coldly.

"Awww baby dont be like that. How about i come over your house after the movie."Sakura said trying to seduced him.

"Sakura get over it he doesn't like you."Ino said sighing.

"Shut it Ino-pig your no better."Sakura yelled.

"Yes i am i got over my crush on him a while ago i just pretend to like him to get you mad."Ino said grinning.

They walked into the movie theater.

"So what movie are we watching."Kiba asked.

"As long as it not a romanticed movie i'm good."Sasuke and Yuna said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"Ok you two need to get a room."Ino said smileing.

Sakura glared at Yuna 'Oh she is so going to get it now.' Sakura thought.

"I know how about a horror movie."Kiba said giving them a wolfie grin. Then he quickly add "Unless you guys are scared.".

"You wish dog breath."Yuna said smirking.

"Well am in."Everyone said.

* * *

( 2 and a half hours later.).

They have just finish watching the movie and now there going for something to eat.

The only people in the group that isn't scared is Sasuke Yuna Garra Lulu Neji Temari and Shikamaru.(Hes not scared because he fell asleep watching the movie.).

Yuna saw that Ino and Naruto were shakeing. She walked up quitely behide them and said in their ears "Boo".

Naruto and Ino both screamed and hugged each other still shakeing like crazy.

Everybody (Excepted Naruto and Ino.) busted out laughing.

"T-that w-was not f-funny."Ino said

"Oh it was funny."Yuna said in between laughs.

"The looks on there faces was priceless."Sasuke said laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

Then everyone (excepted Sasuke and Yuna) gasped.

"What."Yuna said after she calmed herself down.

"Sasuke just laughed and smiled."Kiba said like a miracle just happened.

Sasuke stoped laughing and turned his head for nobody can see him blushing.

'Damn i didn't mean to laugh but it was to funny.'Sasuke thought. Then he turned to looked at Yuna who was looking at Ino and Naruto (there still hugging each other). 'Shes the first one to get me to laugh like that.'Sasuke thought.

'Awww someones in love.'Sasuke's inner thoughts said.

'Hn...maybe.'Sasuke thought smirking.

"Hn whatever are you and Naruto going to stay there and hug or are we getting something to eat."Sasuke said walking away.

Ino and Naruto let go of each other blushing like crazy.

Yuna walked after Sasuke but she couldn't help but thought 'I made him laugh.'

Yuna walked over to Sasuke and said "You know i dont know why you dont laugh."Yuna said crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Do you like my laugh."Sasuke asked.

Yuna blushed red as a tomato.

"N-no."Yuna said

"Hn if i didn't know every beter i think you like me."Sasuke said smirking.

Yuna blushed darken.

"Y-you w-wish bastard."Yuna said turning her head so he couldn't see her face that said "Duh.".

"Hey Sasuke Yuna where going to ichiraku's come on."Naruto said running out the mall.

Sasuke and Yuna both sighed and followed Naruto.

They all walked into ichiraku's in take a sat. Garra and Lulu on one end. Neji and Rikku on the other. Sai and Sakura next to Hinata and Kiba. Then Naruto Ino Yuna and Sasuke.

Then a old man came to them.

"Well what can i get you all today(night)."The owner asked.

"Spicy beef."Yuna and Sasuke answered at the same time.

Sasuke "Hn.". And smirked then said to Yuna "cute."

Yuna blushed then put some of her hair behide her ear. (It's what she do when shes nervous).

Everybody else order what they want. A few minutes later the old man came out and placed there orders in front of them.

Ino leaned over to Yuna and whispered in her ear."So whats going on with you and Sasuke."

Yuna almost choked on her raman.

"What."Yuna whispered right back.

"I said w-."

"I know what you said i mean why would you think that."Yuna interrubted

"You two look cute together and like everytime you two talk you blush and he smirks that totally screams couple."Ino said grinning.

"I DID NOT BLUSH."Yuna shouted.

Everyone looked at Yuna. Yuna blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yes you did now keep it down."Ino said

"Their is nothing going on between me and Sasuke."Yuna said

"Maybe not yet but you guys are totally going to go out."Ino smiled

"No we won't. Besides you see the way he acts with girls."Yuna said

"So you are interasted in him. Yuna your the only girl who got him to laugh and smile."Ino said.

"So."Yuna said giving Ino a look that said "What the fuck does that have to do with anything.".

Ino sighed."Yuna i known Sasuke since kindergarten and i never once seen him smile or laugh until today. The day you came to Konoha. i dont want to sound like Neji but this got to be destiny or something."Ino said in a serious tone. Then continued to eat her food.

* * *

After they ate everybody said there goodbyes and walked home.

Yuna was right out front of her house. But she couldn't stop thinking about what Shizune and Ino said to her.

'Maybe their right maybe i do like Sasuke. But i always thought that love at first sight was only in fairy tails.'Yuna thought.

Yuna shooked her head.'Alright if me and Sasuke are meant to be give me a sign.'Yuna thought.

"Boo."Someone said in Yuna's ear.

"AHHHHHH."Yuna screamed and jumped 3 feet in the air.

Yuna turned around and glared at the young Uchiha who was smirking at her.

"You asshole you could of gave me a heart attack you know that."Yuna almost yelled.

"Hn loser."Sasuke said smirking.

"Ugh what are you doing here anyway did you follow me."Yuna said crossing her arms over her breasts.

"No."Sasuke said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN."Yuna yelled.

"I live here."Sasuke said pointing at the house nexted to Yuna's.

"Were neighbours."Yuna said in disbelief.

"Yep."Sasuke said

"B-but i didn't see you earlyer when i went to school."Yuna said not believeing him.

Sasuke shrugged and said. "I get up early and leave."

"But i still didn't see you when i left to go to the mall."Yuna said putting her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing before you got ready."Sasuke asked.

"Sleeping why."Yuna said.

"I left earlyer then you."Sasuke said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Oh well goodnight."Yuna said.

"No goodnight kiss."Sasuke said smirking when Yuna blushed.

"K-keep d-dreaming Uchiha."Yuna stuttered.

"Hn."Sasuke said walking over to Yuna and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Night."Sasuke said then walked inside his own house.

Yuna stayed there for a few minutes then went inside.

After Yuna got inside she take a shower and got dressed for bed.

'I can not believe he did that.'Yuna thought still blushing.

Yuna sighed and walked out on her balcony.

"Sasuke."Yuna whispered.

"Yes."Sasuke answered.

Yuna screamed and said. "Stop doing that.".

"Hn do you always talk out loud."Sasuke asked.

"What."Yuna said blushing.

"You justed moaned my name."Sasuke smirked.

"I did not moan."Yuna said.

"Yes you did. What were you doing having a wet dream about me."Sasuke said still smirking.

Yuna was now blushing red as a tomato.

"N-no i was not. Why would i have a wet dream about you jerk."Yuna almost yelled.

"then why did you moan my name."Sasuke asked leaning on his railing.

Their balcony was only a few inches a part. So if they wanted to go into each others room all they had to do is make one little jump.

"W-well you s-see i."Yuna didn't know what to say.

"Hn forget it you can tell my tomorrow."Sasuke said. He was about to walk back into his room until Yuna called out his name.

"Sasuke what do you mean tomorrow."Yuna asked.

"Hn you'll see."And with that said Sasuke was gone.

Yuna walked into her room and layed down on her bed. She couldn't help but smile.

"Sasuke."Yuna whispered and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Tamari:There you have it.

Sasuke:Hn.

Yuna:I liked it Tamari.

Tamari:Thanks Yun. So you guys should know what this mean.

(1.). Pricesse.

(2.). God.

Yuna:Dont forget to R&R.

Sasuke Tamari and Yuna:Bye.


End file.
